


东京恋人

by Ururu



Series: 恋人よ。 [2]
Category: Giant Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ururu/pseuds/Ururu
Summary: 时间点在原作448话之后。





	东京恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点在原作448话之后。

位于川崎市郊的东京Victory俱乐部训练基地的门口，塞满了各色媒体的采访车。

今天是自那场惊心动魄的东京德比后的首次公开训练，在赛后一直被俱乐部官方拒绝采访的记者们蜂拥而至。

无论是ETU十年轮回的逆转胜利，还是卫冕冠军的惨遭滑铁卢，抑或是持田在世界杯之前的再次伤退，无疑都是这一轮联赛的舆论焦点。加之在紧随其后国家队公布亚洲杯预选赛23人大名单的记者会上，在注定被排除在外的情况下主教练布朗还特别点名了持田，明确阐明他对国家队而言不可或缺的影响力，因而启用漥田晴彦和椿大介这两名20岁的年轻人来顶替持田的缺阵，更是在媒体和全国球迷之中制造了不小的震动。

在沉默五天之后，东京v官方总算是向翘首以盼的记者们打开了俱乐部的大门。持田的伤情细节，和他马上要到期的合约，德比失利后渺茫的卫冕希望，甚至是积分榜上的排名困境……等等，这些尖刻的问题像山洪倾泻般顿时淹没了曾经的绿茵王者。可纵使媒体穷追猛打，在公开训练课和简短的采访时间里，无论是教练组还是新闻官，甚至是球员们，都口径一致地对持田的相关问题闭口不谈。联赛进程进入收官阶段，俱乐部除了宣布持田的伤无法在联赛结束之前复出以外，对于其他关于本队王牌的问题都三缄其口，各种关于持田莲去留甚至是职业生涯寿命的无端猜测顿时甚嚣尘上。

 

最终，就连和球队最亲密的随队记者都只能无奈接受，那个一踉一跄独自走进球员通道的十号背影，就是持田莲留在公众视野里的最后一幕。

* * *

 

柏林街头。

 

恰逢即将到来的又一个国家队比赛日，赫塔俱乐部的做训时间表也相应地做了些调整。结束一上午的训练，下午则是难得的休息时光，休息室里不知是谁的一声吆喝，这些已经在职业赛场上摸爬多年的球员们跟盼着放假的孩子并没太多区别，大家对一起去城里聚个餐的提议全票通过。

在柏林的第四个年头，花森圭悟仍然无法理解这些德国人怎么会对啤酒香肠这些垃圾食品有这么大的热衷，不过在他的逻辑里，偶尔合群也是身为队中star该承担的责任之一。答应队友的邀约到这个街区来的原因还有一个，聚会的地点是一家以拉面为招牌的日系餐馆。这对很久没有吃到日系料理的花森来说，也有着相当的诱惑力。

按照手机地图给出的路线，他和同队的后卫海默把车泊在隔壁街区的停车场，一同步行去往目的地。

“我说Hanamori，你再这样走路玩手机，下次再撞树我可不会提醒你啊。”身材高大的金发汉子伸长脖子，看了眼走在身边的日本队友的手机屏幕，发现他并不是在看地图导航，而是在跟别人在线聊着天。原来这个看上去斯斯文文的队友也是个隐藏的网瘾boy……日本人果然都是宅男啊，海默在心里暗暗嘀咕。

花森则从太阳镜的缝隙间丢给身边的大个子一个白眼。不过他现在也没心思跟队友过多解释，有些他更在意的事让他无法从手机上移开视线。

 

东京德比所掀起的涟漪在花森的心中也未曾停止。

这一周以来，只要闲暇他就在网络上搜寻持田的消息，可是全都一无所获。就连他一反常态向驻柏林的日本记者打听消息，都只能换得他们面面相觑地无奈摇头。

不是在记者面前才有所隐瞒，花森平日里的确跟持田并无联络。

即便是手机里留着对方的号码和邮箱，却只是如同紧急呼救号码一样，是几乎不去触碰的摆设。今日恰逢国家队新一届的大名单发布，在他收到的那些例行问候里也包含了来自城西望的邮件，花森才有机会借此向这位国家队和东京v的队长，同时亦是自少年时代起就一同在国家代表队里效力的前辈询问那个人的伤情。

『……这个，不是我不想说，而是真的没人知道。德比后我就没见过他，队医只说把他送去医院做检查，平泉教练和经理也没向我们球员透露什么消息。更别说电话了，你知道他的，接不接电话全看心情。现在这情况，也只能等他自己主动联络我们了。』城西很快地发来了回复，依然是令人失望的消息。

之后屏幕很快又显示了一条新的邮件提示，还是城西发来的：

『阿花，你要真的担心……不如自己给他发个邮件看看？我想如果是你，他说不定会回复的。』

给持田发邮件？……说没有想过是骗人的。

但是要打破两人常年的默契，花森的犹豫也显而易见。

可能并没有谁能理解，为什么明明手里就握着对方的电话号码，他与持田却只愿意通过报纸杂志媒体采访这种充满距离感的渠道感去感知对方。但是对花森来说，柏林和东京相隔万里之遥，越是亲近的方式反倒只能是徒增寂寞罢了……这对他来说是枷锁，也是负担。他没问过持田的想法，却能确定这些无谓的情绪都不是他们需要的东西，所以这样便好。至少到目前为止，都没什么不好。

然而现在的情况前所未有。花森有些动摇。

持田的伤病反复已经不是新闻，像这次完全没有音讯还是头一遭。

思前想后，花森还是点开了撰写新邮件的按键。

一封邮件几行字，删删改改好几回，到只剩下一句话。

『我下周回国，见个面吧。』

 

马上他就要回国家队报道，那么这也只算是提前预约……花森这么想着，从联络人列表里找到持田的邮箱地址，犹疑了几秒，按下了发送。

 

“到了，就是这里！”

海默一拍花森的肩膀，他抬头，眼前是一扇不起眼的青绿色镶玻璃门，门框上的招牌用简洁的字母拼作『Cocolo Ramen』。

在花森发完邮件的当口，他们也刚好走到了聚会地的餐馆门口。

 

花森攒着手机，心里想的全都是持田收到这封讯息后可能会有的反应。海默看队友心不在焉，自己就大步上前要去拉门，恰好有个人影正要从店里往外走，海默的绅士精神陡然冒头，想着先出后进与人方便，就把门拉开，请那人先出来自己再进去。

可奇怪的是，那人却停在了门口。

 

海默看着他迟迟不挪步子，才要出声，对方倒是开了口。

“唷。阿花。”

 

低着头看手机的花森听闻这遥远而熟悉的声音，还有这称呼的方式……他猛然抬头。

像是读懂了花森眼中的不可置信，持田亮了亮手里的手机，笑道。

“看来，是不用等到下周了。”

－

 

杵在门边的海默，看看持田，又看看花森。持田刚才穿着兜帽卫衣，他只没看清楚，现在则确认了他是日本人。那么队友应该是遇见了熟人，但是又似乎有些奇怪地说不出话的样子，海默决定自己来打破这个僵局。

“我说……hanamori？你们认识？是你的朋友吗？”

花森被海默的话带回了神，持田也注意到了这个德国人是花森的同伴。

 

把自己从震惊中勉强拉出，花森用德语向队友简单说明。

“他……这位是持田莲，是我……唔，在国青队的时候，是队友。”花森发现自己一时之间无法找到合适的词来描述他和持田的关系，只能庆幸海默有些粗枝大叶。

虽然不懂德语，持田也隐约知道花森在和这个高大的德国人介绍他们的关系。暗自打量了一番，他咧嘴一笑，主动向海默伸出了手：

“Moin！I’m Mochida Ren.”

海默在卢森堡出生，听到对方用自己熟悉的腔调示好，也哈哈笑着挥手握了上去自报家门。个性单纯直率的他，此刻也真心为了队友他乡遇故人而感到高兴，还邀持田一起加入他们的球队聚会，浑然不觉花森脸上神色复杂。

 

相对的，持田又怎么会不了解花森的心思。

他摆摆手，婉拒海默的邀约，侧身走出店门口几步，以免妨碍了他人的出入。而这时候花森才注意到持田单手撑着一根银色的单拐——他的左腿膝盖的裤管处有怪异的隆起，应该是打着一些固定和防护用的支架所致。

花森皱起眉头忍不住问道：“你的伤究竟……”

持田无言，只是耸肩一笑。此刻从店里传出了几声吆喝，应是已经到店的其他人发现队友到了在招呼他们进去，看到海默在跟远处的人挥手，球队的其他人也在陆续到来。

花森打发队友先进去，回头刚要开口，却被持田抢了先：

“关系很不错嘛？啊真可惜，再也不能叫阿花阴暗混蛋了啊。”

“……你，你别岔开话题。城西哥说都谁找不到你的人影，怎么跑这来了……？”

“哈，他没跟你说别的？”

“什么？”

花森还想追问些什么，却被身后的几声汽车的鸣笛打断。

 

“持田！这里好像不能停车，你快过来……”

副驾驶上有人探出头来，向持田快速地招着手。

“我等的人来了，先走了。”持田说罢，就向着那辆黑色的丰田RAV4蹒跚走去。

不能走！花森心里一急，想要伸手去拉。

“等……等等！”

花森的指尖触到持田的衣角，他停下脚步，但是却没回头，只是抬起手中的拐杖指向身后。

“你可别搞错方向……阿花要去的地方是那边吧。”

花森顺着那银色的杖尖所指望去，正是自己的队友们正举杯畅饮的欢聚之所。

伸出去的手就那样僵在空中，再也没有握住任何东西。等回过神来，花森只能呆望着持田的背影远去，有些摇晃地上车关门，摇上车窗；而自己脚下的步子竟挪不开分毫。他本就不擅长言辞，何况是面对这样的持田——仿佛花森再多说一句，无论是多么轻微的言语，都会在他身上敲出裂痕来。

 

上了车，持田也没好过到哪儿去。本想着柏林那么大，也不是假期，街头偶遇的机会能有几多，又不是拍电视剧……然而这算什么，孽缘天注定？冤家偏路窄？老天爷对他开的玩笑还不够多吗。 就连在球场上受伤的当下，都还有余力向城西说那些耍帅的话呢……结果真正见到花森的面，却发现自己连笑着打招呼都几乎要装不下去。

不想让他摆出那种怜悯的表情……不想让他看到自己是这副狼狈的样子。

现在他最不想看到的人，就是花森圭悟。

 

持田恨不能马上离开花森的视线，可是车却迟迟不开，坐在副驾驶上的那个家伙还下了车向花森走去？该死。持田暗骂了一声。心绪的混乱让他竟然疏忽了还有这么个麻烦的家伙在——

膝盖有伤的持田当然不是只身一人来到柏林，与他同行的就是刚才还坐在副驾驶位置，现在却屁颠颠向花森跑过去的名为青山拓夫的男人。

 

花森也未曾想到，刚才招呼持田上车的男人现在却向自己走过来。

“呀，真是没想到，居然是花森选手。”青山笑容满面。他是个西装革履的中年男人，头发也用发油梳理得一丝不乱，从头到脚都是个体面的绅士派头。

“你是……？”花森狐疑，这个男人有些面熟，但是却想不起来在哪里见过。

 

“鄙人青山，持田承蒙您照顾了。”或许是出于职业习惯，青山掏出名片的动作非常捻熟，递给花森的姿态也非常有礼。

“原来你就是持田的经纪人。”

花森总算想起来，在各种杂志的持田专题里，曾经多次地看到过这张脸。

事实上，青山拓夫也算是日本国内最成功的足球经纪人之一了。持田在长期伤病的情况下依然拿得到东京V俱乐部的顶级高薪和数量不小的赞助商合同，想来都是拜该人高超的运作手腕所赐。

“我也不绕弯子了，”青山脸上的笑容仿佛是个假面具，让花森有些不舒服。

“想必花森君也知道国内现在的情况，还请您暂时不要对外透露我们来柏林的消息。”说罢，还郑重其事地握了握花森的手。

“当……当然。”

花森被他这番阵仗弄得一懵。但是无论如何，自己目前能做的也就只有不给持田增添更多的麻烦事了。

得到花森肯定的答复后，青山也没有更多寒暄，随即就告辞回到车上。

黑色的汽车发动起来，不多会就消失在街角。

 

花森目送他们离开，再低头看了看手上那张纸质硬朗的卡片。

忽然间，他发现那比一般名片硬朗的质感并非因为那张名片用了更厚实的纸张，而是在那之下还叠着另外的一张——

－

 

这家店的啤酒和拉面一样有口皆碑，店主特制的各式和风小吃搭配啤酒更是风味独特。虽然还没到正餐时段，但是难得的空闲和聚会，让一直被比赛和训练支配了生活的职业球员们也小小地放肆了一回。

身边气氛热闹，然而一杯酒在花森面前放着半天了，都还没下去三分之一。

他的心思全都被刚才那场不期而遇所占满。脑子里一直不停地在回放那个人的神情和话语……持田莲在他面前总是盛气凌人得让人生气，就连以往受伤的时候，都从未见过他低落消沉。可是这次却完全不一样，他连笑容都那么勉强……

可是花森也深深清楚，持田的高傲不能允许自己对他表现出一点怜悯，一点点都不行。

结果到头来，即便是在面对面的时候，他也还是只能当个旁观者……

花森不禁深深叹气。

 

“嘿伙计，胃口不太好啊。拉肚子啦？”

花森肩头忽然一沉，一只毛茸茸的粗壮臂膀搭了上来。海默已经有些面泛红光。

要是在往常，不习惯跟人有过分身体接触的花森早就会甩开队友，但是今天似乎有些特别，就连海默这样一根肠子通到底的人也察觉到了些许异样。

“……”

“呃～虽然你平常也是个怪家伙，不过今天特别怪呀。”金发壮汉在花森身边坐下，摸摸肚子打了个酒嗝。

“你那位朋友，我是说刚才遇到的那位——他的膝盖——是半月板吧？我一看就是。我们球员，最怕遇到这样的事儿了，他可真不走运……”

看看花森没啥反应，海默径直自己侃了起来。

“不过说到这种伤，我可是过来人。我是受够了那个滋味……想当初……卢森堡的医疗也是挺不错的啦，不过要不是安德森医生，我可就得考虑放弃足球啦……”

“……你的膝盖也受过伤？”海默在花森入队的第二年转会到赫塔，可从来没听他提起过曾经受过这么严重的伤，他可是全队出勤率最高的人之一，平常也完全看不出有什么旧患的样子。

“你没有吗？哪个踢球的人没伤过呀。”

“我可从来没有伤到过半月板。”

“那也是，所以你现在还能做那么灵活的控球呢，哈哈。不瞒你说，我在19岁的时候，跟你踢的可是一个位置呢！不过就是后来半月板损伤，才从前场退到后卫线去了……”

原来如此。难怪海默从身材看是典型的德国后卫，但是球感和意识都并不迟钝，是源于了少年时代踢中场的锻炼。但是持田……他可是生来就是为了在前场领军攻城略地的人啊。自己努力了这么久，不惜远走异国他乡，终归也只是想重温少年时代与他并肩飞驰的畅快罢了。

想到持田，花森不禁又后悔起来，至少该问问他究竟是不是伤到了半月板，伤得有多严重……

忽然想到了什么，花森猛地抓住队友：

“等等海默！你刚才说的，是哪位医生！?”

－

 

“Hotel Adlon……应该是这儿了吧。”

花森把车停靠在路边车位。他拿着手上的小卡片，确认着面前建筑物的名称和位置。不远之处就是柏林的标志——恢宏雄伟的Brandenburger Tor（勃兰登堡门），真是家景观位置绝佳的酒店。那个精明的经纪人——青山拓夫把酒店的地址卡和名片一并塞给自己却并没有多做解释的这个行为，不能不让花森感到叹服。大概只有最敏锐的职业经纪人才会在初次见面的简短时间里，就替下一次的会面制造了可能性吧……那个人果然不是简单的角色。

 

花森并没有做好和持田再次见面的心理准备。然而比起自己的忐忑，还是持田的伤能得到治疗更为重要。就算只是多一点点希望，他也不愿放弃。

花森拿出手机，拨通了青山的号码。

 

夜幕降临，大部分游客都被外街巴黎广场上的灯光夜色所吸引，在酒店里逗留的人数并不多。位于二楼的酒吧的主色调和酒店整体装潢保持一致的暖金色，透过一旁的落地窗亦可欣赏到不远处外街尽头辉煌的建筑古迹。音乐舒缓地流动，吧台之内酒保麻利地为客人准备着各类饮品，晚餐后想要放松休闲的聊天看书，这里是个不失惬意的好去处。

花森进门时，一眼就看到他要找的人正坐在吧台的一角独酌，身旁放着银色的手杖。

 

“……干嘛，花森先生也干起了狗崽队的活？”持田发现了来人，脸上闪过的复杂似乎没有被花森看到。

“是青山先生告诉我……”

“哈，果然，那家伙大概是看上你了。”

“你……你别乱说……”

“阿花大概是不知道吧，青山的手段。可别怪我没提醒过你啊。”

花森无奈，他不想跟他扯这些闲皮。为了不让他继续带跑自己，花森从背包里取出一张双折的便签，摊在台面上推给持田。

“我来是跟你说这个的……”这张便签的一角印着『Cocolo Ramen』的logo，手写着几行字和一个电话号码，想来是刚才在那家餐馆里写下的。

花森继续说道：

“这位安德森医生，是运动医学领域的专家。他的诊所地址和电话我都写在上面了……你有需要的话，可以打电话去预约一下。”

“什么，青山已经在拜托你帮忙找医生了吗？效率可真高。”持田举起杯子向花森的方向敬了一下，花森有些烦躁起来。

“不关青山先生的事……你就不能好好接受别人的好意吗？”

“那是就是你亲爱的队友们推荐的咯？连这种欧洲名医都认识……阿花的人脉关系也很厉害了呢，来，再敬国际巨星～”

“是海默。他看到你膝盖受伤才跟我提起的……这位医生也治好过他的半月板，他现在恢复得很好，完全看不出来曾经……”花森告诉自己尽量去忽视持田话中的挑衅，只想把话好好说完。然而，他的努力却只得到持田的变本加厉。

“海默，海默……他跟你什么关系？”

“够了持田……”

“他能让你更满足吗——”

“持田！！！”

花森气得一把揪住了持田的衣领。

若非因为他顺势带倒了靠在座位上的拐杖，金属棍体敲打在吧台椅子的凳脚上发出刺耳的敲击声打断了怒火蔓延，他的拳头大概真的会狠狠地砸下去。

 

台面上酒杯也被倾倒，可怜的便签纸被蔓延开来的酒精渐渐浸湿，瞬间就晕花了字迹。酒保急忙拿着毛巾过来埋头抢救台面水灾，一旁的大厅侍者则把地上的拐杖捡起，默默安放在另一侧后退回墙边。

谁都不敢在这糟糕的气氛下多说一句话。

 

花森最终还是松开了手。持田的视线始终都没有看向自己。

以前花森一直相信，不管持田说了什么做了什么，他总是能从他的眼睛里读懂他真正的想法。可是现在，他甚至不愿给自己这个机会了。

没再多说一句话，花森转身离开。

 

“花森……！花森选手！请等一下！”

花森已经径直走出酒店的大堂，在即将要穿过马路取车的时候被青山从身后追上拦下。之前在跟花森电话联络的时候，是他提议让花森直接去找持田。虽然还不了解花森，青山却敢断言，这两个为了国家队位置竞争了大半职业生涯的人关系并不如媒体报道的那样势同水火，然而他也并没想到他们会这样闹得不欢而散。

“花森选手，你先消消气……持田他心情不好多喝了两杯，还请你多包含。我也有责任，考虑不周……”

“……”花森不是生气。他不是真的生气。

是伤心。

持田心情不好，他懂。但是他的心情，又有谁体谅呢。

纵使是精明如青山，也理解不了只存在于他们之间的情绪激流。明明就只有他们能互相了解……

 

见花森停下了脚步，青山赶紧接着开口。

“你们……你在电话里提到的那位医生的联络方式，请告诉我吧。持田他只是一时没调整过来。回头我会再劝劝他。”

“……待会我把地址和电话写邮件给你。”

“好的好的！真是太感激您了，我替持田……”

青山刚要道谢，却被花森截住：

“不。你不用替他，谁也替不了他。我也不光是为了他……告辞。”

青山先是有些讶异，随即那个职业性的笑容又浮现在他脸上。

“好的，那么再见。国家队的比赛，我很期待。”

持田莲和花森圭悟。这两个人的关系真是令人捉摸不透……但是却非常迷人。青山的心里的球员版图又有了新的规划，这是后话。现在他得想尽办法，让手里最值钱，也是最不听话、最麻烦的商品得到完善的修复才行，无论是身体上的，还是心理上的。

 

回到车里的花森，并没有马上驱车离开。

车门隔绝了外街的喧闹声，让他纷乱的心稍微地平静下来。

刚才是自己跟青山说，要把医生的地址发邮件过去。现在想来，他又为什么要跑这一趟。一听到医生的信息，就着急着在餐馆里让海默直接抄给自己然后赶过来……若非心急，若非情迫，又怎么会想不到当时直接发个邮件就了事。

事到如今，花森也对自己感到无话可说。

“持田大混蛋！！！”

－

 

当花森准备收拾行李，也收拾好自己的心情，决定不要再去理会持田，好好准备又一次的长途飞行，事情就是这么事与愿违。

花森百万个确信，自己并没有給过对方自己的住址，也不曾在任何媒体上公开过，俱乐部更不可能会不经本人同意就提供球员的隐私……那么现在为什么持田会站在他家门口？

 

花森皱起了眉头，脸上没有半分悦色。

“你怎么知道我家地址……”

“嘛……我不是都跟你说过了，那个人的手段很厉害的。”持田没有正面回答，只是指了指身后正在停车的经纪人先生。

青山停好车，还从后备箱里拿出一个行李箱，笑嘻嘻地向二人走过来。

“呀～真是不好意思花森君，没先跟你打声招呼就跑过来了。但是我这也是不情之请，我呢临时有点急事要去黑措根奥拉赫，柏林我们也没有别的熟人，让持田现在这样一个人住酒店我可不放心啊……所以只好来麻烦你了。”

花森简直目瞪口呆。这话说的……是把他家当成托儿所了吗。

“可是我过两天就要回国……”没看到他都在收拾行李了吗。

“就一天，我明天下午就过来接他。行吗？”

花森算是明白了，这位经纪人大人，不仅是把他家地址调查得门儿清，连自己的行程恐怕都难逃他的法眼。他有些理解，持田之前说的话究竟是什么意思了。

话都说到这份上了，花森还怎么拒绝。何况……他瞄了眼持田。气归气，可是他们其实从小到大，都没有真正吵过架。那日之后，花森也会回想起小时候，每次产生所谓的矛盾都是自己气到爆炸，而持田不痛不痒笑嘻嘻，下次见面依然不顾他的抗议，一伸手就扑上他的肩头。

 

送走青山先生，屋里空气反倒是沉默下来。

 

花森索性不管持田，径自把行李箱拎进客房，搬出备用的被褥，整理好简单的用具。等他整理好房间，才发现持田一直待在房间门口看着自己。

“——经常有客人来吗？”持田的话里读不出任何情绪。

“……没有……卫生间和浴室在那边，还有什么缺的再说。我……先去做晚餐。”

花森觉得哪里不对，但是却也不想因为自己的疑虑导致他们再发生什么不愉快了。至少，如果是目前的状况，他们应该可以相安无事地度过吧……他不想在比赛之前再有什么影响心情的事发生。

于是整个晚上，他们平静地吃饭，平静地洗碗打扫，之后平静地在沙发上看了会儿电视。

可是不对。怎么会是这样。

花森发现这样的“相安无事”才是自己无法忍受的事。

他们之间什么时候，变成了这样的相对无言？

……

花森觉得闷。透不过气。

他没办法再这样在他身边继续坐下去。

 

然而在花森最终受不了地起身，他的手腕却被扣住，脉搏之上的指尖传来微凉的触感，让他迈不开脚步。

 

“……放开。”

“你要是真的想走，现在的我……拦不住，更追不上。”

“你……凭什么总这样对我居高临下？”

“我对你居高临下？反过来才是吧？……没有在面对现实的，是你啊，花森。”

花森这才意识到，坐着的持田，看向站着的自己的目光，充满痛苦。他顿时有些哽咽。

“不……不是的……我只是……只是……”

不对，不是这样……

持田松开了手，忽然笑起来。

“……哈哈，我也只不过是个虚张声势的纸老虎……原本在东京，我还能再骗自己，骗所有人我有信念，有坚持，没人能代替我。可是一到这边来，见到你，见到你和你的队友在一起的样子，就完全无法再装下去了呢……”

花森觉得心里像被铁锤狠狠地敲打着。明明说着这么痛苦的事，为什么你还在笑呢。

“阿花，我很生气啊。明明我已经这么拼命了……”

明明这么痛苦，为什么不早点告诉我呢。

“为什么不说呢……对我说啊……”

说你需要我啊。

 

我一定会马上像现在这样抱住你的。

－

 

偌大的客厅里，只有电视的荧屏发出的亮光在不停变幻闪烁。

 

花森背对着电视，光线落在他赤裸的背上，晶莹的薄汗随着肌肉的动作反射出微光。他亲吻持田，就像他们无数个共度的夜晚那样。可从来也没有哪次的吻，和如今一样苦涩。持田也没有像过去那样总是占据着主导。此时的他，脆弱得仿佛是一柄锈住的剑，布满了被伤病折磨后疲倦的裂痕，只要再用些力气就会被折断，再也无法恢复往日的锋芒。

花森不停地亲吻他，抚摸他，接纳他的全部。

非常轻柔，又非常激烈。轻柔得害怕再损伤他分毫，激烈得要燃烧尽整幅身躯。

持田闭着眼睛，用全身的感官去感受花森柔软温暖的舌头包裹自己，带来一波又一波慰藉的快感。可忽然，不同于口腔的逼仄感袭来，他发现花森想要就这样在他身上坐下去……

“……等等，我可没有带套子在身上。”而且扩张也还没怎么做。

“别管那个……我只要你……嗯……”

持田没再说话，只是扶稳了花森的腰，放任他坐在自己腿上摆动身体，直到两个人都精疲力竭。

 

“……我定好去马德里的机票了。”稍微平复呼吸后，持田开口。

花森背对着他靠在沙发上，没说话。

持田知道他没睡着，于是径自说了下去，

“周五下午的航班，可能看不上国家队的比赛了呢……听说这回椿也入选了？还说要代替我之类的？越来越得意了呢那家伙…… ”

花森还是没吭声，连一点反应都没有。

“……”

即便是持田也知道这话在刚刚缠绵过后说出来太过煞风景。但是该说的还是得说。或许这时候不说，日后更是说不出口。

马德里……是安德森医生的医疗中心所在地。

花森从来不会说什么黏腻的话，更不会像其他人一样因为肉体关系而纠缠不放，持田比其他人都了解这一点，曾经，这也是让他感到最轻松的一点。事到如今，是自己被花森惯出了贪得无厌，他承认。可此时他依然卑鄙地希望能听到他对自己说多一些不舍，多一些担忧……

他在害怕。

害怕手术失败，害怕前途未卜，害怕无法再踏上球场，害怕再也没机会兑现蓝色十号的约定。

持田闭上眼，把额头贴近花森的后颈，感受温热的肌肤传来轻微颤动。

他伸出手臂环抱住花森赤裸的腰。

 

良久，花森总算是说了句话。但是持田以为自己没听清。

“我说，”

花森转过身，看着持田的眼睛。

“再做一次。要……做到……我叫停为止。”

持田先是一愣，随即笑了。

“这有什么，哪次不是你叫的停。”

口气虽是揶揄，可是傲慢的国王全然不复往日的气盛，脸上尽是酸涩的笑，然后直接附身过来，轻轻亲了一口花森紧抿着的嘴唇。

花森知道持田终会做出选择，他也必须选择。他从来就不认为持田待在自己的身边是理所当然，所以也就从不说任何留恋的话语。为持田，也为自己。这样对他们来说最好。

道理他都懂，可是这几小时，这段分秒，太过深刻了。这是如此可怕，会把之前的一切觉悟都蚕食彻底，在他身体里已经楔刻进他的时候，简单的抽离都变得如此痛苦。

“阿花。”持田抵着花森的唇，轻声道。

“抱歉，让我再逾期一回……”

 

持田离得太近，近到花森无法看清他的脸。也分不清，脸上的湿意是来自他的，还是自己的，甚或是他们的。

然而撕裂心脏的痛楚似乎在一点点的消逝，咽喉被紧箍的窒息也一丝丝缓和。

“……利息会……会很高……很高……”花森的话尾消失在持田的唇间。

原来如此。

如果他们是可以治愈对方的唯一方法，那就让他们永远这样纠缠下去吧。视线已经被不断涌出的液体融化，任何话语都像是过期的咒语，无力束缚命运的奔流。他们只能不停地索求对方的身躯让彼此的烙印更深一些，再深一些……

 

夜明之前，朝露未晞。


End file.
